Welcome to your life
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Live or die, kill or be killed. It was supposed to be an ordinary trip for the high school graduates from class 4.C. However, it seems that the fate has different plans with them.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and gloomy night. High school graduates from the class 4.C were waiting for the train to start leaving. They were supposed to attend their last trip together as a class, before everyone leaves off to college. However, someone has another plan for them.

Class 4.C. The most troublesome class of the entire school was eagerly getting on the train that was supposed to take them to Los Angeles. This was their last trip as a class and everyone was prepared to enjoy it as much as possible.

Sydney was entering the train as a last one, caring a large backpack in her right hand and canon camera in her left. She was short for her age and had chocolate brown shoulder-lenght hair with emerald eyes and ironic smirk on her thin lips. She wore ripped jeans, black tank top and green cardigan thrown over her shoulders. Sydney was something that people would call an outcast. She wasn't friends with anyone in her class and she didn't even want to. She wouldn't fit into any group anyways. All Sydney needed to be happy, was her camera. At first she didn't even want to attend this trip, but after a long talk, her parents convinced her it would be the best.

As Sydney walked in the train, she struggled to find a coupe for her to sit in. In the first coupe, there were the five class beauties. Closest to the window sat Alexia, tanned skinny blonde with perfect manicure and rich parents. She was considered to be the biggest bitch in the school, even though no one would ever say it to her face. Next to her sat Valeriya, asian brunette with athletic figure and always sunny attidute. She was one of the best atheletes and she represented the school several times in various competitions. In front of Alexia was Khloe who wore more mascara than she weighted. Khloe was always sarcastic and it is known that she slept with more than half of the school. Next to Khloe there was Mia, little prissy daddy's girl. Mia was rich and pretty, but she was one of the dumbest people you'll ever meet. The last one of the group was Charlotte, quiet redhead with glasses and thick book in her hand. Sydney never quite understood why Charlotte hung around those girls.

The next train compartment was filled with the popular boys of their class. Julian and William were the players, having a new girl every next week. However that was where the similarities end. While Julian was naturally clever and had wonderful marks, William was glad he didn't have to repeat the year. The only reason he came to school was to charm the girls and have a lunch. Next to them sat Bradley, captain of the basketball team and the class star. It was no secret he was crush of many girls in the school. He was everything the girls craved- handsome, athlete and rich. Opposite those three were Sebastian and Lucas. Sebastian had dark messy hair and he was also playing for the basketball team. Lucas with his boyish features was premiant of their class. He was a straight A's student and everyone assumed he's going to make it far in life.

In the other coupe there were the less noticable boys of their class. The window seat was occupied by Zach, an intorverted basketball player, who prefered to rather spend the night with netflix and pizza, than to attend a party and get drunk, like most of his co-players. Next to him sat Carter, a boy with dark curly hair and almond eyes. He was extremely kind, however when it came to girls he became very awkward. That led to several jokes and taunts from his classmates. Opposite those two were Aaron, Benjamin and Liam. Aaron was the class clown, always cheery and lovable. Even though he was several times invited to the jocks parties and clubs, he always sticked to his less-popular nerdy friends. Benjamin was an emo, always wearing long black hoodies to cover his light scars on the wrists. His friends knew this about him and they were also aware of all the family problems Benjamin has, that caused him to behave like this. Even though they don't support him in his actions, instead of judging him, they try to help as much as possible. Liam was the quiet and shy part of their little group. He joked here and there, sometimes even contributes something to conversation, but most of the times he was silent, living in his own world.

In the fourth coupe there were the neutrals. Four girls, who participated in every event or group possible. The first one was Maya, slightly tanned with long straight brown hair and always bubbly attidute. She tries to see the best in people, however she is often considered to be naive. Next to her sat Amelia, she looked pretty similar to Maya, but she had pale skin and her dark hair was slightly curled. The third seat was occupied by Riley, who looked like a Snow White, only with longer hair. She was the class sweetheart and she got along with almost everyone in the class. Opposite them sat Penelope, a fair redhead with headphones in her ears. She was a painter and a very talented one.

Another compartment was occupied by two boys, alas the biggest snobs. Issac and Blake both came from extremly rich families and they made sure everyone knew it. As far as Sydney knows, everyone in the school hates those two, but doesn't say a thing. Instead of, everybody pretends to be friends with them, sucking up to them in a hope that they will benefit from their wealth. Issac was looking through the window, fixing his bowtie and admiring his refelction in the glass. Blake on the other hand, looked extremely busy with typing something into his I-Phone. Even when his blonde hair fell into his eyes, his sight remained glued to the screen.

Sydney moved to another coupe and found there the three biggest deliquents of their class. Josh was a rocker who skipped classes and drove on his motorcycle. He got into a fight with teachers several times and once he was even expelled for two weeks. Bill was a redhead with large scar on his right cheek. He often got into fights, causing several injuries to his schoolmates. The last one of the group was Robert. He was probably the biggest mistery to Sydney. She never saw him getting into a fight, or anything like that, yet it was well-known that no one wants to mess with him. Sydney always wondered how he managed to gain that respect. All three of them were now quietly sitting, Josh was listening to his music, Bill was glancing through the window and Robert was scrolling something on his phone.

The seventh coupe was occupied by the French twin sisters. However the twins looked nothing like twins. While Scarlett had tanned skin with chocolate eyes and curly dark hair, Skye was pale with icy blue eyes and straight blonde hair. The two sisters were always protective of each other, but Scarlett was probably the more preserving one. She never let anything bad happen to her sister, always protecting her from all bad things in life. The two sisters were orphan and that pretty much explained their secrecy and protectivness of each other. Sydney considered joining them for a moment, but she wasn't sure whether the sisters would accept her, seeing as they were deepy engaged in a conversation, not noticing Sydney's figure behind the glass doors.

Therefore Sydney moved on to the last train compratment, finally finding the right one. It was already occupied by three girls, but Sydney entered anyways.

"Hey, can I join you?" Sydney tried to sound in the most pleasant way. Savannah, a nice redhead motioned with her hand for Sydney to come in. Sydney offered a kind smile and seated herself next to Savannah. Opposite them sat Melanie and Camille. Melanie was the perfect student, president of the student's council and also the class president. Even though she seemed really nice, Sydney never got to know her as Melanie was always buried in the piles of work. Camille, on the other hand was the exact opposite of her. She was the life of any party, always taking an opportunity to slack or skip classes.

After few minutes of train ride, Sydney slowly started to feel tired. It didn't surprise her, travelling had always exhausted her. As her eyes were closing, she saw her three classmates already asleep. Sydney slightly shruged her shoulders and placed herself into a comfortable position for sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think of it? I already have written next chapter, I just need to know that someone actually reads this story. FollowFavourite/Review will please me a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. The room was filled with high school graduates unconciously lying on the floor. Few of them were slowly waking up, blinking few times and looking around them, trying to identifying the place.

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" A voice, unknown to the students, shouted, waking up rest of them. Several "Where am I?" "What is this place?" "How did we get here?" were able to be heard in the room. When the noise became too loud, the woman who shouted at them before, motioned for the army and they immediately fired loads of shots to the wall and floor.

"I advise you to pay attention now. You were supposed to go on a trip to Los Angeles, however the plans have changed. My name is Leslianna Morgan and I will be your teacher for the next three days. Now, first question. Who knows, what this is?" Leslianna quickly turned at her heal and wrote two words on the board. When she stepped aside it said: Battle Royale.

Their supposed new teacher waited for few seconds and when it was clear that no one is answering her question, she opened her mouth to speak once again. "Battle Royale is a program founded in Japanese. Last year, this program finally made its way to America. So basically you're only the second class that we're testing it at. I could bore you with long history of this program, but we time is something we don't have. I will cut it short- in three days you will kill each other. If not, those pretty collars on your necks will explode." She pointed at their necks and the students started to touch, struggle and remove the silver collars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if you try to remove them, things get rather... messy." Leslianna chuckled and the eyes of students were filled with horor and fear.

"I don't understand. This has to be some mistake." Valeriya Evans, the school athlete, stated, shaking her head in denial.

"Is this even legal?" Bradley Denali, captain of the basketball team stood up, frowning at the teacher.

"My father will have you sued for this!" Voice of Blake Carrigan, blonde rich boy, shouted. Leslianna smiled weakly and nodded at the army of soldiers, who started firing bullets again.

"Will you be quiet, now?" The teacher asked, large smirk playing on her lips. It was clear that she enjoyed her role.

"This is the time when I'm supposed to play a video with instructions, however there were certain complications which made this action impossible. Luckily you have me and I can explain the entire game to you. But only if you listen carefuly, I don't want to hear a word from any of you, is that clear?" Leslianna raised an eyebrow and few students nodded quickly. Satisfied, she returned to her speech again.

"Right now, we're on an abadoned Island designed for our game Battle Royale. You will be handed a backpack that consists of water, food, map and a weapon. The weapons are assigned randomly, someone might get a shotgun, while another one gets a fork. You will hear from me three times per day, each time I will name the dead ones and also announce the danger zones. Danger zones, as you could guess by its name, are something you should avoid by all cause. The map you get is divided into zones marked from A-I, with numbers from 1-9. If you will be situating in a danger zone, your collar will explode. The danger zones are just precautions that you all won't end up hiding in some caves. If you don't kill each other in three days, all of your collars shall explode. Now I'm going to read list of your names as you go alphabetically."

"Girl number 1. Riley Accola." Girl with pale skin, red lips and long ebony hair pulled into a high ponytale stood up and glanced at the group of her friends. Shaking, she slowly made her way to the front and a soldier threw large bag at her. She managed to catch it just at time and she left the room.

"Boy number 1. Carter Brown." Carter was short boy with dark hair and freckles all over his now even paler face. When the soldier threw the bag at him, he didn't catch it and it felt right down to his feet. Embarassed, he picked it up quickly and walked out of the classroom.

And the routine continued on and on. Each person gave different reaction. Some ran for their backpack, some walked slowly, but confidentally and some refused to take the offered back. Few students passed, until it was Sydney Fields' turn.

"Girl number 7. Sydney Fields." The young dark haired photographist walked over the soldiers and grabbed the bag, exiting the room. She walked through the long hallway and pushed the door at the end open. Cold air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath a took a step into the darkness. Sydney quickly looked around and then headed towards the south.

"Sydney! Over there." Sydney heard a loud whisper coming from the woods. She stepped closer and the darkness of night revealed the reddish hair of Savannah Bennet. Sydney rushed towards her and out of despair, she hugged the poor girl. Sydney Fields never ever hugged anyone, but now she felt like it was the greatest thing she needed. Savannah returned the hug and when she pulled back, Sydney could see tears in her green eyes.

"Please tell me we will be allies. I can't risk waiting for Melanie or Camille and I also can't be in this alone." Savannah was already breaking down and Sydney quickly pulled her closer, stroking her red hair.

"Shh, don't worry. Of course we will be allies. We will find a way out of this together." Sydney tried to calm her and it appeared to have the right effect. Truth to be told, Sydney was not planning on allying herself with anyone, but she couldn't just let Savannah on her own.

Savannah attempted a weak smile and a nod. Together the two girls left into the large forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, please tell me how you feel about this story so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is basically just a sum-up of characters, so you don't get lost in the story.

* * *

><p>Boy number 1: Carter Brown. Dark curly hair, almond eyes and skinny figure. Timid and awkward, once he warms up to a person, he becomes quite funny and charming.<p>

Boy number 2: Blake Carrigan. Blue piercing eyes and light blonde hair. Rich, spoiled and snobby. When it comes to situation, he is more of a coward than a hero. He would do anything to save his own ass.

Boy number 3: Lucas Cooper. Sandy blonde hair and boyish looks. He is a premiant of the class, very inteligent and caring. He is loyal to his friends and would never betray them.

Boy number 4: Bradley Denali. Messy blonde hair and blue eyes, atheltic figure. He is captain of the basketball team, generally popular and funny. Sometimes he tends to be cocky or arrogant.

Boy number 5: Benjamin Fisher. Dirty blonde hair, gaunted figure cover with scars. He claims to be emo, constantly depressed and in sour mood. Many people wonder why do his friends still stick around him, when he's always a pile of negative energy.

Boy number 6: Zach Jones. Average brown hair and green eyes. Introverted basketball player, who's always shy and quiet. Even though he's a wonderful player, he doesn't spend time with his co-players outside the gym.

Boy number 7: Robert Lane. Black hair and icy blue eyes. He generally likes to wear only dark clothes and while he doesn't get himself into much trouble, he's considered as one of the class' deliquents. Other students either fear him or respect him.

Boy number 8: Bill Gabriel Long. Red hair and large scar across his cheek. He often gets into fights with other students, but other than that he's known to be quite nice and caring.

Boy number 9: Isaac McDonald. Brown hair with brown eyes, always wears bowtie. Rich and spoiled, however without his parents who are doing everything for him, he wouldn't even get up from his own bed. The word independence doesn't even ring a bell to him.

Boy number 10: William Radler. Brown hair, dark eyes and cocky grin on his face. He is a player, always having a new girl every week. He runs the local thugs and has connections with mafia.

Boy number 11: Josh Rivera. Long brown hair and green eyes, muscular figure. He is a rocker, always driving on his motorcycle and not caring much about the rest of the world. He often skips classes.

Boy number 12: Sebastian Singer. Messy brown hair and brown eyes. Basketball player who is very people person. He never knew his father and is a little bit obsessed with his hair.

Boy number 13: Liam Stan. Blonde hair and green eyes. Extremely quiet and why, when he talks to someone it's either teacher or one of his closest friends. Even though he doesn't appear, he is quite rich.

Boy number 14: Aaron Vance. Very short brown hair and emerald eyes. Class clown, popular and always fun to be around. He sticks to his group of nerdy friends, even though he mostly gets along with everyone he knows.

Boy number 15: Julian Zeklos. Long dark hair and blue eyes. Excels in school, always receiving good marks. He's also quite popular when it comes to girls, most of the time he's quite a player.

Girl number 1: Riley Accola. Long black hair and green eyes, wears always bright red lipstick. Easy-going, sarcastic at places, but always loyal and good friend. She's friendly and people-like.

Girl number 2: Mia Baker. Dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. She's a true fashionista, always wearing designer clothes perfectly matched. She has rich parents and while she always looks flawless, she has a brain of size of peanut.

Girl number 3: Savannah Bennet. Redhead with bright green eyes. She is smart and bright, with quiet friendly attidute. She often appears as naive and bit of a cry-baby.

Girl number 4: Amelia Benson. Brown wavy hair with matching eyes. She is innocent and timid, also quite bubbly and optimistic. She would do anything for the ones she loves, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Girl number 5: Penelope Colucci. Dark red hair and green eyes. She is an introvert with endless imagination and pure soul. She's an artistic type and loves to paint. Sometimes it seems as if she was living in her own world.

Girl number 6: Valeriya Evans. Long brown hair and brown-green eyes. She's asian and one of the school's best athletes, always representing her school in various competitions. She's bit of a coward sometimes.

Girl number 7: Sydney Fields. Dark hair and blue eyes. She's quick-witted and sarcastic, often keeps to herself and doesn't really talk with the rest of her classmates. Her passion is capturing moments of life on her camera.

Girl number 8: Scarlett French. Dark wavy hair and green eyes. One of the twins, she's the more cautious one and also the braver one. She's always over-protective of her only few minutes younger sister.

Girl number 9: Skye French. Long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She's very intuitive and caring, she often helps anyone who needs it and she has especially strong bond with her twin sister.

Girl number 10: Charlotte Hale. Wavy red hair and hazel eyes, wears glasses. Nerdy, with her nose stuck in the books, she's a study-type, always trying to do her best at school. She has a scholarship.

Girl number 11: Camille Kincaid. Blonde hair and green eyes. She was born for to be the life of any party, laid-back sort of girl, always enjoying drinking, relaxing or chasing after pretty boys.

Girl number 12: Maya Martin. Straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She's bubbly and naive, participating in various organizations that help people in many ways. She always tries to see the best in other people.

Girl number 13: Melanie Silver. Slender with brown hair and eyes of the same colour. She is the president of student council, always has busy schedule and always dealing with something. She's very ambitious.

Girl number 14: Alexia Swan. Blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a basic bitch and queen bee. She always wants to be in charge of everything and enjoys manipulating with other people.

Girl number 15: Khloe Tyrel. Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Alexia's most loyal friend, she's the partycrasher and everyone calls her slut. Through the high school, she has already had more bedfellows than she can count.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexia Swan stomped her foot, trying to come up with a plan. She wasn't going to die, that was for sure. But how much blood is she willing to shed, to stay alive? The blonde haired beauty tried to remember her entire class to sum up who is or isn't going to be a threat. From girls there was no one who would appear as a possible killer. There was Maya and her group of naive sunshines. Then Savannah and her two pathetic friends. The French sisters. They probably would be capable of murder if it came to saving each other. Then there was Sydney Fields. A loner who take interest in photographing, no she could not be a possible threat. The last one was her group and let's face it- no one from her group would dare to try to kill her. However Alexia was slightly worried about the guys. While the group of Carter and rest of the nerds would be no problem, their class had lot of athletes, who were most probably much stronger than she was. There was also William Radler, leader of the local gangs. And let's not forget about the three biggest deliquents of the school- Josh, Gabriel and Robert.

"Damn." Alexia cursed under her breath. She's going to have to avoid them by all cause. From now on, the only person she trusts is only herself.

"Lex?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her and Alexia jumped, startled.

"Christ, Khloe. You scared me to death." Alexia responded, but bended to hug one of her best friends.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to find Valeri, Mia and Charlotte, but without success." Khloe was the school slut, sleeping with everyone that offered, mixing it up with drinking alcohol and taking drugs. Everyone has been inviting Khloe to their parties, because they know they get laid without any effort. Always bitter and sarcastic Khloe now looked like a wreck frightened to death.

"We'll catch up on them later." Alexia assured her friend, even though she had no intentions in finding the rest of their group. The two friends continued their way, until they approached an old wrecked house. They both quickly stepped in, resting their backpacks on the floor. Alexia already knew what her weapon was. The transparent liquid in the small tube didn't even have to have a label on it and she already recognized the poison in her hands. She slipped some of it into her bottle of water and came up to Khloe.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" Alexia asked her friend without hesitation. After all this was a game and in a game there were no friendships. There was only a winner.

"Sure, thanks." Khloe grabbed the bottle, fully trusting her friend and taking a long sip from it.

"What is your weapon, anyways?" Khloe asked as she returned the bottle back to her best friend. Alexia stayed quiet and walked in front of Khloe. She seated herself in a comfrotable position and smirked evily.

"Poison."

Khloe's eyes widened in realizations and few seconds after she was choking out the liquid mixed with her own vommits. Khloe's death didn't take long, it was apparent that the poison was constructed for quick killing.

Alexia looked closer at her now dead friend and observed her for a moment. Khloe wore a tight black skirt, only an inch below her ass and tight red top that showed off part of her bra. Her straight dirty blonde hair were now sticked and dirty from her own vomits. She looked as if she felt asleep after drinking too much alcohol.

* * *

><p>William looked down at the dead body of Liam Stan. Only few hours ago, everyone was discussing what they are going to do on their last field trip. However, this situation surely hasn't even crossed anyone's mind. Only few minutes ago, this boy, this Liam Stan who was with his introverted and quiet nature almost invisible, probably thought that he may stand a chance at surviving this program. Well, whatever his thoughts were, are now dead with him. William bended over the corpse and extended his right hand to remove the silver hook that was pierced in Stan's head. When William first looked at his assigned weapon, he was quite sceptical towards it. If he was handed with gun, he could end this game by the sunrise. But no, he had to receive a hook. Silver sharp hook, not muhc bigger than the one that's used in fishery. William griped his weapon and quickly looked for Liam's weapon in his back pack. His hand didn't have to travel far in the large dusted backpack as he got a hold of long red scar. William laughed at it. He thought his weapon sucked, but this one, yea this one would most probably hold the victory in the most sucking weapons in the history. Naturally, William could benefit from such weapon if it was the only option, a scarf can be easily used to choke someone, but he doubted that someone as shy and quiet as the guy he had just killed could actually use it in anyway. So in the end, William decided not to feel any remorse towards his dead classmate.<p>

* * *

><p>Skye flinched as she heard footsteps coming her way. She secretly hoped it is her twin sister, but just in case she tautened her bow and stood up from her place.<p>

"Scarlet? Is that you?" She tried to whisper those two questions, but they came louder than she intended. Her hand gripped the bow and arrow in her hands tightly as the figure was coming closer.

"Scarlet?" She tried again, but second later as she saw the dark figure, she knew it wasn't her sister.

"Who is it?" She asked in a clear voice, trying to make it sound steady and not frightened.

"Relax, it's me. Robert." Tall figure with dark black hair and large machine gun in his hand stepped froward to her. Skye was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to see everyone as a threat, but she couldn't allow herself to loosen her wariness either. She remained silent, holding the bow raised and ready to fire in case of trouble.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just passing by." He assured her and continue in his way. Skye didn't really know what to think. She didn't know him that much, she only knew that most people were afraid of him and not even the biggest rogues, like William Radler who ran the local thugs, wanted to mess with him.

"Wait. Haven't you see my sister? She went right after you." She asked cautiously, hoping to get a positive answer. He turned to face her, his expression cold and still, not revealing any emotion.

"No. I disappeared from that place as soon as was possible." He said shortly and was about to turn to leave, but once again he was stopped by Skye's voice.

"Can I come with you?" She asked slowly and lowered her bow, putting it back to her bag. It was more than probable that she's not going to encounter her twin sister tonight and she didn't want to face the image of being left alone.

"Why would you want to come with me?" Well, there was not point in lying, so Skye replied in all honesty.

"Because I'm frankly scared to death and I really don't want to face the cold night alone, especially when I don't know who to trust."

"Do you think you can trust me?" He asked her and she wasn't sure whether he was testing her of whether he really just wanted an honest answer.

"I don't know. But we've already exchanged few words and I am still alive, therefore my naive nature came to conclusion that you will not attempt to kill me. At least I would like to think so." She added and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Besides her sister, she wasn't close with anyone in the classroom and she doubted that someone would think twice before killing her. She was sincerely frightened from this entire program that forced students into murdering each other.

"Fine. Just try not to make too much sound, I don't think that we would benefit from encountering other people." She nodded her head, grabbing her backpack and following her new ally. She understood what he meant- not everyone will be against the program. There will be students who will kill to survive, to prove they are meant to be the victors. Skye could only pray to never meet anyone who thinks like that.

* * *

><p>Isaac was laying on the cold ground, defensless and wounded. His body was terribly aching and shaking from the electric shock. Penelope was kneeling next to his body, stressing out and trying to fix what she has done. She continued apologizing and shouting so much, it only made Isaac's pain worse. The small taser she attacked him with, was now peacfully rested next to her knees. He didn't blame her. He didn't notice her and accidentally bumped into her, frightening her and making her do the only thing she could think about in her fear- to attack him, before even glancing at the person she was attacking. Isaac and Penelope only talked together when they needed something from each other, or sometimes when she attended some of his fancy parties. They weren't friends, but they weren't pure strangers either.<p>

"Please, please Isaac say something. I didn't mean to, oh my god, I so didn't mean to. I was scared, I would never hurt you intentionally." Her curly red hair was now falling into her face, slowly becoming wet as they met her tears on her cheeks. Isaac wanted to tell her to not care about him and to just leave, but it was apparent that her guilt was stronger than the will of survival. Isaac was sure that if this will continue only few seconds longer they will be found. He tried to say something, but his lips couldn't move and his mouth couldn't form a single syllable.

"Look at this." Penelope swiftly turned around to see who uttered. She met the cold gaze of Bill Gabriel Long, whose large scar on his face only made him look scarrier.

"I never thought you had it in you, Colucci." He addressed her with her surname and Penelope only glanced last time at Isaac who was no longer breathing heavily or shaking his body. Another tears spread from her eyes and she stretched her hand to close Isaac's eyelids.

"It was an accident, I would never hurt him." She expleined and refused to look at him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, he was a brat. I probably would have done the same." Bill shrugged and moved closer to Penelope.

"He didn't deserve this." Penelope closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands, still kneeling on the dirty ground.

"No, he didn't. Just as you don't." Bill stated quickly and before Penelope could respond she felt sharp blade pressing against her throat.

"This is nothing personal." He added as he yanked his sickle strongly, cutting through Penelope's throat, leaving her to bleed out entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>30. Girl Number 15: Khloe Tyrel<strong>

I never intented for Khloe to have more depth or significance. She was simply there as part of the girl clique. At first I wanted her to make it a bit further in the program, but as I started writing Alexia's part, she fell perfectly into the part of story.

**29. Boy Number 13: Liam Stan**

Oh I really had greater plans for William. I wanted to expose his character more a bit, but perhaps I will put some flashback with him in the next chapters.

**28. Boy Number 9: Isaac McDonald**

Isaac's death was planned this early since the beginning. He was a mere filling character, spoiled rich boy who got everything he wanted.

**27. Girl Number 5: Penelope Colucci**

Penelope was also one of the characters who were never meant to make it far. But at least this way, I gave you a glimpse of her character before her death.

**26 contestants remaining.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: To be honest, I'm quite sad that no one followed this story, but please give it a chance. I know that there aren't many people who read Battle Royale fanfiction, but I really think that my story deserves your attention. And I really love writing this story and I want to continue it, truly. So please give me a reason to.

* * *

><p>Valeriya Evans was cautiously moving through the dark forest. She was the school's athlete, popular and widely loved by everyone. She was meant to have a wonderful life, go to a Brown University where she already had a promised scholarship, have a degree in business and communications, get married, have kids and grow old. That was supposed to be her entire future. Killing her entire class for achieving that was never a part of plan. She wondered what her boyfriend Aspen doing was. She doubted that anyone had informed him about her current situation, so he's most likely working his ass off in a football practice. She fancied that they were so much alike. He understood the burden of professionally playing sport, maintaining a social life and at the same time trying to do your best at school. The two of them were only 13 when they met and even though they had their disagreements and even broke up once or twice, they were always there for each other. Valeriya almost wanted to laugh at the irony of her fate. She had everything, she was living the teenage dream and now she may lose it any second.<p>

After a while of walking, Valeriya looked around herself, scanning the surroundings. When her eyes didn't spot any figure, she sat down under an old tree and opened her backpack. She found a bottle of fresh bottle, protein bars, blanket and a small glass jar. It was filled with a suspiciously looking liquid and after turning on the small light on her phone, she read the label that said acid. It wasn't as good as a gun, but she still considered herself lucky. She placed the jar back into her backpack and covered herself with the blanket. Her backpack served her as a pillow and she set an alarm on 6:00 a.m. on her phone, plugging headphones into her ears so that she was the only one who's going to hear her alarm.

* * *

><p>Lucas Cooper was silently sitting on a comfortable armchair, looking at his two best friends. He knew he can fully trust them and therefore he was extremely happy when he entered this old house and found those two in there. Lucas was smart and loyal, but he always lacked a good physique. His weapon was stone and he doubted that it would help him in a fight with someone bigger and stronger.<p>

"Do you think that somebody has died already?" Sebastian Singer, a confident athlete who loved causing mischief and pranks, spoke in a quiet voice that sounded like it didn't even belong to him. The arrogant Sebastian who always knew what to say was now terrified and jumped out of his place even when a small mouse came by. His weapon was statue, which wasn't that good either. It was better than Lucas' stone though. But the best weapon of all three friends belonged to Julian, a fearless boy who was quite popular with ladies and also was loaded with money. His weapon was a small device that he named 'GPS'. It had all names of their classmates in it and was able to tell where each classmate is.

"I don't know. I'll check the GPS; maybe it shows also who is dead." Julian stated and reached for his device. He ran with his fingers on the screen, but judging from his frown, the device didn't say who is and who isn't dead.

"Hand me that thing, please." Lucas extended his hand towards Julian and he handed him the GPS. The atmosphere was tense and while normally they would joke around, this time no one had the mood to laugh.

Lucas narrowed the map, so that he was able to see the entire island on the screen. He wanted to know who where is and besides, there was nothing much to do anyways, so finding out which classmates are together, was at the moment the most interesting activity. The map looked quite diverse; it was divided on two parts by large river that came across the entire island. The southern part, that was where Lucas and his friends were, was mostly covered by a thick forest. There was also an infirmary and the school that they came from. The northern part was mainly consisting of old house, few caves and a large lake. Lucas clicked on the option 'Show classmates' and the screen started filling with small red dots indicating his classmates. There were three dots in an old infirmary, that was him and his friends. On the southern part, most of the students were hiding in the woods like Valeriya Evans or Benjamin Fisher or Scarlett French. Lucas was quite surprised that the French sisters weren't together. He typed the name Skye French into searching and found out that Scarlett's twin sister was on the other side of island together with Robert Lane.

"Look guys what I've found." Lucas said in a little bit louder voice, so that his friends could hear him. Sebastian and Julian raised their sights and looked at Lucas expectantly.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Skye is with Robert."

"Like Skye French?" Julian asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone knew that the French sisters were inseparable and they didn't really talk to anyone but each other at school.

"Do we have any other Skye in class?" Lucas asked back in a bit of a bitter voice.

"Now that I wouldn't expect ever. Do you think he killed her?" Julian asked in more serious voice. Even though he barely knew Skye, he didn't like the imagination of her being dead.

"I doubt that, they're moving." Lucas replied him. Before anyone could say anything, he continued with another question.

"Guess who else is together." He phrased in a playful voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"Savannah Bennet and Sydney Fields."

"Who's Sydney?" Sebastian asked with a frown on his forehead.

"Our classmate, perhaps? Small figure, dark hair, always holding a camera in her hands. Does any of this ring a bell to you?" Lucas asked his friend in an amused voice. He couldn't blame him, though. Sydney Fields was probably the biggest loner of their class. She never went to field trips, never asked anyone for notes, never wanted to sit to anybody. Everyone assumed she was quite weird, because over those four years she couldn't find a clique to fit in.

"The one that wore pajama to the prom?" Julian entered the conversation. Lucas and Sebastian laughed at his comment, because they remembered the situation quite well.

"That's the one." Lucas replied him. It wasn't entire true that Sydney wore pajama to the prom, but she wore a large piece of cloth that looked like it was only meant for sleeping in it.


End file.
